Fearless
by you're much better
Summary: Macy and Kevin's first date. MacyKevin. ONESHOT!


Thanks for the reviews on my other Macy/Kevin oneshot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY in this oneshot. All characters from JONAS belong to Disney Channel studios. The title/song belongs to Big Machine Records.**

* * *

Kevin sat in the car for a moment, not doing anything. He looked at his watch, which read 6:58. He had two minutes until him and Macy Misa's first date was supposed to begin. He looked down at the yellow and pink flowers in his hands, and took a deep breath.

_You can do this, Kev._

He got out of his car when his watch read 6:59. He took slow, quiet steps up to Macy's front door. He didn't know if he was going to knock, or ring the doorbell. He was defiantly nervous. Macy meant the world to him, so it had to be a special night.

He got to the front door. His hands were beginning to sweat. He felt his heart pounding as he decided to just ring the doorbell. **7:00.**

Screams were heard when it rang. Kevin's face showed fear at first, but turned into a smile when he heard no other than Stella Malone.

"MACY IT'S HIM!"

"STELLA, SHUT UP! HE CAN HEAR YOU!"

Kevin chuckled at the two best friends. They were truly two of a kind. Then, not even ten seconds later, Macy opened the door. Kevin's jaw couldn't help but drop. He was surprised the flowers didn't fall out of his hand. "Macy…you look-"

Stella quickly came to the door. "Wonderful, right? Guess you designed her clothes?" She asked. She didn't even give Kevin time to answer. "ME!"

Macy looked down, and chuckled. "Okay, Stella. You can go now."

Stella's grin turned into a frown. "Fine; have fun you two!" Macy stepped out of her house. Stella's grin was seen again. As the two walked off, Stella yelled, "Don't do anything you'll regret!"

Macy rolled her eyes. Kevin did as well.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mace." He handed her the flowers.

Macy smiled at the nickname he had given her. "Thanks." She couldn't help but blush. He opened the car door for her, and she smiled and got in.

Kevin closed her door, and ran to the driver's seat. He hopped in, and started the engine. Kevin drove off the street, and to the one special place he and Macy always went after school; the playground. No one ever went there, since all the swings and slides were practically broken.

Macy smiled as the car stopped. "This is perfect, Kev."

She turned to look at him, and he was looking directly in her eyes. "Yeah, you are."

Macy blushed bright red. Kevin stepped out of the driver's seat, and walked over to Macy's door. He opened it, and Macy stepped out. The wind blew threw her hair, and Kevin led her to a picnic table that had candles, flowers, and a table cloth.

She smiled. Kevin set the picnic basket he had had onto the table. All of him and Macy's favorites were in the basket. He set it all down, and Macy grinned even more.

"You're amazing, you know?" Macy couldn't believe the boy in front of her, the one who was a part of the biggest boy-band in the world, was doing all this for her.

Kevin smiled, and took a hold of Macy's hand. "No, you're amazing." Macy tried not to practically melt. His words were so soothing, and smooth.

They started to eat. "So, how's the recording going?" Macy started the conversation.

Kevin nodded, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "It's good. Knowing Nick, he is probably writing songs write now."

Macy laughed. The other two Lucas's were simply crazy. Joe being the cool, and funny one. Nick being the sincere, and shy one. Mush them two together, and it was craziness.

The rest of the date went perfectly. They talked. They talked about life, their siblings, and everything. The two were just amazing together.

Macy felt the feeling in her stomach. Love.

She was falling in love with Kevin Lucas. She didn't know either to like it, or avoid it. It was something she had never experienced.

Finally, they were back at Macy's house. Kevin led her to the door, and stopped when Macy turned around. "I had an amazing time, Kevin."

Kevin saw in the corner of his eye, Stella looking at the two through the window. Then, he saw Joe and Nick's heads.

"I did too, Mace."

Macy smiled once again at the nickname.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Kevin didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if it was too soon.

He saw Joe mouthing to Kevin, 'KISS HER!'

Kevin lifted Macy's chin, so she was looking directly at him. "I want to kiss you, Macy Misa."

Macy smiled at him. She stepped forward, so there lips were only centimeters away. "I want to kiss you too, Kevin Lucas."

Kevin grabbed Macy's tiny waist, and there lips were brought together. The two didn't see, but Stella, Nick, and Joe were dancing with joy.

They pulled apart, and they both smiled.

_Fearless._

* * *

Thanks to Taylor Swift for making a beautiful song.


End file.
